Don't Hate Me
by Kurabayashi Miho
Summary: "Apa kau takut? Sehingga kau memutuskan untuk pura-pura mati atau yang sering didengar orang dengan kata koma?" Ichigo mulai bermonolog./"Kau sudah tidak kuat menghadapi aku, he? Kau menyerah?"/Sungguh, Ichigo terlihat bodoh. /Sekumpulan cerita kecil tentang masa lalu/IchiRuki/COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

.-.

=,=

^.^

Bleach Fanfiction

Don't Hate Me

Genre: Hurt/Comfort (maybe)

Pair: Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki

Disclaimer: All character belongs to Tite Kubo.

Rated: K menuju ke T lalu menuju ke (kemana aja dah =,=)

Summary: "Apa kau takut? Sehingga kau memutuskan untuk pura-pura mati atau yang sering didengar orang dengan kata koma?" Ichigo mulai bermonolog./"Kau sudah tidak kuat menghadapi aku, he? Kau menyerah?"/Sungguh, Ichigo terlihat bodoh. /Sekumpulan cerita kecil tentang masa lalu/IchiRuki/

Warnings: OOC, Typo(s), alur acak adul dan terlalu cepat (mungkin), diksi hancur. Kritik saran ditunggu, terimakasih XD

* * *

Special Thanks to: Naruzhea AiChi, MeoNg, haruki1244, , Poppyholic Uki, Dani Reykinawa, Owwie Owl, Ray Kousen7, Rukaga Nay, Voidy, Zen Haruka, and Nyan Nyanmaru :D

* * *

.

.

.

Ichigo Kurosaki tengah memandang perempuan yang berbaring tak berdaya di hadapannya. Pasien ayahnya, ya, orang yang sangat menyebalkan baginya. Orang yang – menurutnya – telah merebut kasih sayang orang tua darinya. Ichigo memandang dengan tatapan mengejek pada pasien kamar nomor 105 ini.

"Apa kau takut? Sehingga kau memutuskan untuk pura-pura mati atau yang sering didengar orang dengan kata koma?" Ichigo mulai bermonolog.

"Kau sudah tidak kuat menghadapi aku, he? Kau menyerah?"

Sungguh, Ichigo terlihat bodoh.

"Kau, mau mengakhiri kegiatan rutin kita? Bertengkar setiap hari, kau yang selalu kalah, dan aku yang selalu menang?"

"Ini sudah lebih dari sebulan, apa kau benar-benar sudah muak denganku, Rukia?" Kali ini terdengar nada frustasi dari pelajar tingkat menengah akhir ini.

Ichigo mendekat, duduk di ranjang yang kini digunakan Rukia untuk berbaring. Ichigo mengulurkan tangan, membelai rambut hitam Rukia dan mencium keningnya.

'Maafkan aku,' gumamnya.

.

.

Beberapa pekan terakhir ini Ichigo berubah menjadi seorang yang lebih pendiam. Nama Kuchiki Rukia, anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, selalu berputar-putar di otaknya. Ia menyesal. Ia sadar, perlakuannya pada Rukia lebih bersifat diskriminasi. Bukan tanpa alasan, Ichigo melakukan ini karena ia merasa Rukia telah merebut perhatian orang tuanya, dan Ichigo tidak suka. Ichigo terlihat kekanak-kanakan memang. Tapi bukan hanya merebut perhatian orang tuanya saja, Rukia juga telah membuat perempuan yang disukainya menjauh darinya hanya dengan mengatakan bahwa Ichigo miliknya. Saat itu Ichigo tanpa aba-aba langsung memarahi Rukia tanpa ampun, tanpa melihat ketakutan yang tersirat di mata ungunya. Jika dipikir, saat itu sedikit saja Ichigo bisa mendapatkan perempuan yang disukainya. Ichigo juga tahu, Rukia juga menyukainya. Tapi Ichigo sudah lebih dulu merasakan rasa benci terhadap Rukia.

Kembali dengan perasaan menyesal, Ichigo mengingat kembali beberapa pertengkarannya dengan Rukia dari pertama mereka bertemu.

* * *

._**  
**_

_**Tahun pertama**_

**#**

Tahun pertama mereka berkenalan tidak berjalan dengan apik. Bagi Ichigo Kurosaki yang baru saja duduk di kelas 3 Karakura Junior High School itu menganggap hari yang buruk dalam sejarah hidupnya. Ichigo bertemu dengan Rukia disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Hey, sudahlah, jangan bersedih. Jika kau menangis seperti itu, ibumu pasti juga akan bersedih." Hibur gadis yang seumuran dengan Ichigo yang kini sedang berada di bukit pemakaman Karakura.

"Tahu apa kau! Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Aku juga tidak mengenalmu!" Jawab Ichigo galak.

"Aku Rukia Kuchiki, salam kenal ya. Ohya, ini sudah sore dan sepertinya akan turun hujan lagi, kau harus pulang, nanti keluargamu yang lain akan mengkhawatirkanmu." Rayu Rukia yang saat itu masih terlihat mungil untuk ukuran siswa kelas 3 Junior High School.

"Aku tidak peduli! Ibuku ada disini, aku ingin menemaninya." Jawab Ichigo masih dengan nada galaknya.

"Ibumu tidak disini, ibumu sudah berada di surga sana. Ayo pulanglah." Masih dengan nada menghibur Rukia mengulurkan tangan, mengajak Ichigo pulang.

"Tidak! Dia berada di bawah tanah dingin ini!" Ichigo menepis kasar uluran tangan mungil Rukia.

"Kau keras kepala sekali! Kau, kau anak laki-laki paling cengeng yang pernah aku temui!" Geram Rukia mulai bosan.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku, ibuku, dan keluargaku! Jadi, menyingkirlah dari hadapanku!"

Ichigo saat itu masih benar-benar labil. Ia bahkan mendorong Rukia hingga terjatuh.

'Ah.' Pekik Rukia kesakitan ketika tangannya membentur batu di belakangnya.

Ichigo tidak peduli, ia hanya melengos menjauhi gadis mungil itu yang terisak kesakitan.

* * *

.**  
**

**#**

Tak menyangka jika pertemuan mereka berlanjut sampai saat itu. Rukia yang memang siswi pindahan, ternyata satu kelas dengan Ichigo, tapi itu tidak membuat hubungan mereka lebih baik. Justru sebaliknya, mereka seperti air dan minyak. Tapi, sang air ini ingin menyatu dengan sang minyak.

"Yes! Kita satu kelompok, Ichigo!" Seru Rukia girang saat mendapat kesempatan satu kelompok dengan Ichigo dalam tugas biologi pengamatan pertumbuhan kacang.

Ichigo hanya diam saja. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk satu kelompok dengan Rukia –yang menurutnya– sangat merepotkan dan ceroboh.

"Rumah kita kan bersebelahan, jadi, mau memulai tugas itu di rumahmu atau di rumahku, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia antusias.

"Terserah." Ichigo hanya menganggap omongan Rukia sebagai angin lalu dan mulai beranjak keluar kelas karena memang pelajaran sudah berakhir sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Ichigo, tunggu!" Rukia mencoba mengejar Ichigo dan menyamai langkahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau di rumahmu saja, nanti sore aku akan kerumahmu." Tawar Rukia.

Dan Ichigo tidak menanggapinya.

* * *

Seminggu telah dilalui, berarti tugas pengamatan itu harus segera dikumpulkan dan dibacakan di depan kelas. Hari ini hanya tujuh kelompok dari limabelas kelompok saja yang akan mempresentasikan hasil pengamatannya. Dan kelompok Ichigo-Rukia mendapatkan nomor acak terakhir.

Disaat nomor terakhir disebutkan entah angin apa, tiba-tiba Ichigo maju. Rukia heran, menurut kesepakatannya jika hasil pengamatannya sudah jadi, ia yang akan maju untuk mempresentasikannya. Tapi, yang lebih heran, makalah hasil pengamatannya berada di tangan Rukia. Jadi, itu,

"… Kesimpulannya, cahaya memiliki pengaruh bagi pertumbuhan tanaman. Namun demikian, pertumbuhan biji kacang dalam perlakuan cahaya gelap dan terang tidak mengalami perbedaan yang signifikan. Terimakasih."

Tepuk tangan terdengar seisi kelas ini.

"Wah hebat Kurosaki, pasti kamu dan Kuchiki sangat kompak untuk mengamati pertumbuhan kacang ini." Puji sang guru, Unohana Retsu.

"Tidak, _sensei. _Saya mengerjakan sendiri. Gadis Kuchiki itu merepotkan, jadi saya tidak perlu satu kelompok dengannya." Jawab Ichigo kalem.

"Loh?"

Mata Rukia panas, ia merasa hasil pengamatannya selama ini sia-sia. Ia tahu, sebagian besar ia yang mengamati tugas itu. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Ichigo? Ichigo sungguh tak menghargai kerja kerasnya. Ichigo malah diam-diam mengerjakan tugas sendirian. Ichigo tidak mau satu kelompok dengannya? Apa Ichigo begitu benci dirinya?

Rukia mulai bertekad, ia harus membuat Ichigo agar tidak membenci dirinya.

* * *

.

**#**

"Sebaiknya kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku, di sini ramai. Kalau kau hilang aku yang terkena dampaknya." Jelas Ichigo.

"Ya." Rukia menanggapi dengan senyuman. Menurutnya, ini adalah bentuk perhatian Ichigo untuknya.

Ichigo dan Rukia mulai melanjutkan langkah menjelajahi seisi pasar tradisional Karakura. Mereka memenuhi perintah Isshin Kurosaki, ayah Ichigo, membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam kedua keluarga, Kurosaki dan Kuchiki.

"Ichigo, tunggu! Kenapa kau berjalan terlalu cepat!" Seru Rukia mencoba menyamai langkahnya dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak menanggapinya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan berjalan cepat."

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, mencari toko yang menyediakan ikan-ikan yang masih segar. Setelah mendapati toko yang tepat, meraka pun masuk. Melihat-lihat ikan yang dirasa cocok untuk makan malam nanti.

"Ichigo, ikan salmon saja ya, kalau dibakar nanti malam pasti rasanya enak." Tawar Rukia begitu riang.

"Tidak, aku ingin cumi-cumi saja." Jelas Ichigo singkat.

"Tapi aku alergi terhadap cumi-cumi, Ichigo." Protes Rukia dengan nada sedikit manja.

"Aku tidak peduli, itu urusanmu!" Ketus Ichigo.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau lobster saja?" Nego Rukia yang berharap terkabulkan.

"Sekali tidak ya tidak! Kalau kau tidak mau, menyingkirlah dariku!" Bentak Ichigo.

Rukia terkejut, tapi yang lebih ia rasa adalah malu. Bagaimana tidak, mereka berada di depan umum, dan Ichigo membentaknya. Malu dan sakit yang ia rasa, tapi Rukia mencoba tenang dan sekeras mungkin menahan rasa panas di matanya.

"Ba-baiklah, terserah kau saja, Ichigo." Jawab Rukia menurut.

Setelah dirasa kebutuhan belanjanya sudah terpenuhi, mereka lalu pulang. Masih dengan keadaan pasar yang masih ramai mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Rukia yang membawa tas belanjanya. Seorang gadis kecil peminta-minta menarik rok Rukia, dan sontak membuat Rukia terhenti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Rukia heran.

"Kakak, beri aku uang atau makanan. Aku lapar." Jawab gadis kecil itu memelas.

"Kakak tidak punya uang, eh, tapi tunggu." Rukia menurunkan tas belanjanya lalu mencari sesuatu di tas belanjanya tadi.

"Ini, untung tadi kakak sempat membeli roti. Tapi ini untukmu saja." Jelas Rukia sambil menyerahkan sebungkus roti berisi coklat disertai senyum manisnya.

"Terimakasih kak." Ucap gadis kecil itu tulus lalu beranjak pergi.

"Ya."

Rukia kembali mengangkat tas belanjanya, tiba-tiba ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia sudah tak bersama Ichigo lagi. Rukia kalut, ia tak mengerti daerah pasar ini. Ia tidak tahu harus keluar lewat pintu mana.

'Bagaimana ini?' Batin Rukia kacau.

* * *

Hujan membasahi seluruh tanah di Karakura, tapi ini membuat Ichigo semakin kesal. Ia baru saja terkena amarah dari ayahnya dan Kuchiki Byakuya, ayah Rukia, karena telah meninggalkan Rukia begitu saja di pasar yang hingga kini belum sampai juga di rumah.

"Ini bukan salahku! Salahkan saja gadis ceroboh itu!" Umpat Ichigo kesal sambil membuang bantal tidurnya entah kemana.

"_Ichi-nii,_" Seru gadis kecil berambut coklat pendek dari depan pintu.

"Apa?" Jawab Ichigo masih dengan nada kekesalan.

"_Rukia-nee,_ sudah sampai. Kata ayah, _Ichi-nii_ harus turun." Jelas gadis kecil itu, adik Ichigo.

"Menyebalkan!"

Bagaimanapun, mau tak mau Ichigo harus turun. Ia tidak mau mendapat omelan lagi dari ayahnya.

"Ada apa, yah?" Tanya Ichigo basa-basi yang kini sudah berada di ruang tamu.

"Ichigo, lain kali kau harus bisa menjaga Rukia. Lihat keadaannya, ia basah sampai kedinginan seperti itu. Kau itu lelaki, kau seharusnya bisa melindungi perempuan. Apa kau mau dibilang lelaki pengecut, Ichigo?"

Nasehat Isshin malah membuat telinga Ichigo semakin panas. Tetapi, saat melihat keadaan Rukia yang basah terkena siraman hujan, baju kotor, rambut berantakan, membuat dirinya sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi karena rasa egonya lebih tinggi, ia malah merancau tak jelas.

"Tapi yah, Rukia sangat merepotkan! Ceroboh! Dan menyebalkan! Salah sendiri kenapa ia harus berjalan lambat seperti siput kurang ma-"

"DIAM, ICHIGO!" Isshin berteriak marah.

"Kenapa? Ayah membela gadis merepotkan itu? Kenapa ayah membela dia? Anak ayah itu aku, bukan gadis Kuchiki bodoh itu!" Ichigo ikut kesal, matanya memerah entah menahan amarah atau karena ingin menangis.

"Sudahlah, aku yang salah, paman. Lebih baik aku pulang." Tukas Rukia lirih sambil menaruh tas berisi belanjanya tadi ke atas meja.

"Baiklah, paman antar y-"

"Pulang saja sana! Dan tak usah berurusan denganku lagi!" Usir Ichigo keras.

"Ba-baiklah Ichigo." Jawab Rukia dengan menahan tangis dan perasaan yang amat menyakitkan.

"Cepat pulang!"

.

.

.

TBC…

* * *

Apa Ichigo terlihat jahat? Tidak lah ya =.=V  
Pendek banget ya? Oh ya jangan bingung tentang Rukia yang yatim piatu, nanti saya akan jelaskan (karena saya juga sedikit bingung) =,=  
Untuk author senpai, bagaimana perkembangan fict ketiga saya ini, genre, judul, apakah sudah pas? Penggunaan tanda baca, typo, bagaimana?  
Engg,, apa lagi ya? =="  
Review yak! agar tahu pendapat reader tentang fict saya ini :)

Sankyuu :D


	2. Chapter 2

^.^

Bleach Fanfiction

Don't Hate Me

Genre: Hurt/Comfort (maybe)

Pair: Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki

Disclaimer: All character belongs to Tite Kubo.

Rated: K menuju ke T lalu menuju ke (kemana aja dah =,=)

Summary: "Apa kau takut? Sehingga kau memutuskan untuk pura-pura mati atau yang sering didengar orang dengan kata koma?" Ichigo mulai bermonolog./"Kau sudah tidak kuat menghadapi aku, he? Kau menyerah?"/Sungguh, Ichigo terlihat bodoh. /Sekumpulan cerita kecil tentang masa lalu/IchiRuki/

Warnings: OOC, Typo(s), alur acak adul dan terlalu cepat (mungkin), diksi hancur. Kritik saran ditunggu, terimakasih XD

* * *

_**Tahun Kedua**_

_**.  
**_

_**#**_

"Selamat ulang tahun, Rukia!" Ucap Momo Hinamori, sahabat Rukia.

"Terimakasih, Momo." Senyum Rukia mengembang mendengar ucapan dari sahabatnya.

"Ya. Oh iya Rukia, apa Kurosaki sudah memberi ucapan padamu?" Tanya Momo menyelidik.

"Eh? Itu tidak perlu. Dia pasti akan mengabaikanku." Jawab Rukia sedikit menampilkan muka masamnya.

"Mana tahu kalau sebelum dicoba. Iya, 'kan?" Saat itu Momo mencoba membujuk Rukia.

"Tapi, bagi dia itu hal sepele, Momo." Rukia menunjukan ketidakyakinannya.

"Oh ayolah, mungkin dia bisa berubah pikiran." Bujuk Momo lagi.

"Mmm, baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya."

* * *

"Ck, begitu pentingkah ucapan selamat dariku?"

Rukia sudah membayangkan hal ini terjadi. Ichigo tak akan serela ini membiarkan mulutnya hanya sekedar untuk berucap 'Selamat ulang tahun' pada Rukia.

"Tidak. Kalau bukan permintaan Momo, aku tidak akan mengabulkannya." Jelas Rukia jujur.

"Wah wah, persahabatan yang solid memang." Seru Ichigo—yang terlihat mengejek.

"Dan kau sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, karena kau sendiri teman yang buruk." Jelas Rukia menatap sebal Ichigo.

"Hmm, begitu."

Diam sejenak, dan,

"Aku adalah teman yang buruk jika berhadapan denganmu." Jelas Ichigo dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Rukia.

Helaan napas tertahan.

'Hanya denganku, ya,' Batin Rukia sedih.

* * *

.

_**#**_

Ichigo meremas-remas kertas hasil ulangannya, ia melihat angka merah yang terlulis besar di kertas itu. Ia bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi tetap, ia harus menyerahkan setiap hasil ulangan pada ayahnya. Untuk pelajaran lain ia tidak akan sesulit untuk mengerjakannya, tapi berbeda dengan yang satu ini. Matematika, pelajaran yang membuat Ichigo mendapat nilai 59.

"Hah, tidak perlu diserahkan! Aku akan menyimpannya!"

'Klek,' Suara pintu terbuka.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Ichigo?" Tanya gadis mungil yang ternyata adalah Rukia.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Ichigo dingin.

"Tapi, sepertinya kau terlihat frustasi? Apa kau mendapat nilai jelek?" Tebak Rukia yang memang tepat sasaran.

"Lalu apa urusanmu?" Tanya Ichigo tajam.

"Jika kau ingin hasil yang baik dan tidak ingin mendapat amarah dari paman, maka, berusahalah untuk belajar lebih keras lagi. Belajar itu bukan saat kau akan menjalankan ujian saja, tetapi, akan lebih baik jika belajar setiap hari. Tak apa walau diserap sedikit. Jika kau belajar saat akan ada ujian dengan materi yang banyak itu akan sulit diterima di otak. Coba kau bayangkan saat kau makan, sepiring nasi langsung dihabiskan dalam sekali suap, itu sulit untuk masuk ke mulut. Berbeda dengan berkali-kali suap dengan porsi yang kecil, itu akan mudah dicerna nantinya. Jadi, hilangkan kebiasaanmu yang belajar disaat tertentu saja. Dan asahlah otakmu tiap hari agar tidak tumpul." Bukan menjawab, Rukia malah menasihati Ichigo lebar.

"Hm. Kalau begitu, bantulah aku saat ulangan minggu depan nanti."

* * *

Rukia tidak tahu jika bantuan yang dimaksud Ichigo adalah seperti ini. Hey, dia mencontek jawaban milik Rukia. Dalam hati Rukia sudah was-was, entah karena Ichigo yang mengancamnya dengan 'Tidak boleh masuk ke dalam rumah Ichigo lagi', atau karena sang guru yang benar-benar ketat saat menjaga ulangan ini.

Ichigo melempar sebuah gulungang kertas kecil ke arah meja Rukia saat Nanao-_sensei_ berjalan ke depan melewatinya. Dan, berhasil! Tapi sayang, itu hanya berlaku sejenak. Karena saat Rukia membuka gulungan tersebut dengan sangat tiba-tiba sang guru berbalik badan dan mendapati tingkah Rukia yang mencurigakan itu.

"Kuchiki Rukia, keluar dan ikuti ulangan minggu depan!" Jelas Nanao-_sensei_ garang.

"Ta-tapi _sensei_, ini bu-bukan salah saya." Jawab Rukia gugup, kali ini ia berniat untuk jujur. Ia tidak peduli ancaman Ichigo, ia juga ingin membela dirinya.

"Ini gulungan kertas dari Kurosaki, dia meminta jawaban ulangan dari saya." Lanjut Rukia.

"Benarkah, Kurosaki?" Tanya Nanao-_sensei_ meminta konfirmasi.

"Itu tidak benar_ sensei_, saya hanya mengembalikan kertas dari Kuchiki yang tadi diberikan untuk disebarkan pada seluruh siswa kelas ini. Kuchiki berniat agar kelas ini mendapat rata-rata nilai tertinggi dari kelas lainnya." Sungguh, Ichigo pintar bersandiwara.

"Bu-Bukan seper-"

"Kuchiki, keluar dari jam pelajaran saya sekarang juga, dan kerjakan soal di lembar kerja bab satu sampai terakhir. Kumpulkan besok, jika tidak, saya akan memberimu hukuman tambahan." Jelas Nanao-_sensei _dengan wajah menyeramkannya.

"Baiklah, _Sensei._" Jawab Rukia lesu, bagaimanapun, Rukia tidak bisa menang dari Ichigo.

Dan nasihat Rukia minggu lalu sia-sia.

* * *

.

_**#**_

Rukia sedang menunggu Ichigo di kelasnya. Jam sudah menunjukan bahwa pelajaran sudah berakhir. Ada yang ingin Rukia sampaikan pada Ichigo, ini mengenai perasaan yang selalu mengusik otaknya. Tidak peduli ia lama menunggu Ichigo yang kini sedang berlatih basket.

Rukia memandangi sekeliling kelas, sepi. 'Ah ini memang waktu yang tepat,' Gumam Rukia tersenyum.

'Brakk,'

Rukia terperanjat lalu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Oy Ichigo, kau bisa terkena denda kalau sampai membuat pintu itu rusak." Seru pemuda berambut merah dengan model seperti nanas, Renji Abarai.

"Berisik!" Seru Ichigo tak mau kalah.

"Keras kepala." Komentar pemuda berkacamata yang berada di belakang Renji, Uryuu Ishida.

Langkah Ichigo terhenti ketika mendapati Rukia sedang berdiri di mejanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ichigo dengan mata penuh selidik.

"A-aku-" Ucapan Rukia terpotong oleh seruan Renji lagi.

"Wah, kekasihmu sudah menunggu ya, Ichigo. Ishida, sebaiknya kita pulang dulu, biarkan mereka berdua saja, hihihi." Wajah Rukia sedikit memanas mendengarnya.

Dan setelah mengambil tas, Renji dan Ishida pun meninggalkan kelas. Meninggalkan dua sejoli berbeda warna rambut itu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di mejaku? " Tanya Ichigo lagi.

"A-ak-ku, aku kesini ingin-"

"Cepat katakan!" Lagi, ucapan Rukia dipotong oleh suara keras milik Ichigo.

"Ak-aku ha-hanya ingin mengatakan, ka-kalau ak-"

"Berhenti membuang waktu dan katakan apa maumu." Potong Ichigo yang kala itu mulai bosan. Tidak! Ini terdengar seperti mengintimidasi Rukia.

"Aku menyukaimu, Ichigo." Jelas Rukia cepat tanpa ada kendala sedikit pun dan terdengar sedikit takut.

Diam, Ichigo belum mengeluarkan suaranya. Tampaknya ia sedang berpikir.

"Kau, seharusnya bercermin dulu sebelum kau mengatakan hal ini padaku." Jawab Ichigo dingin.

'Deg,'

Kini giliran Rukia yang diam, ia merasa terhina. Seburukkah ia di mata Ichigo Kurosaki?

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku hanya benalu di kehidupanmu. Bahkan hampir dua tahun aku mengenalmu, kau sama sekali tak pernah memandangku. Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau terlihat sekali membenciku?" Ada getaran di suara Rukia kala itu.

"Kau mengakuinya. Aku tak punya alasan khusus apa yang bisa membuatku membencimu, karena kau pun bukan orang penting di kehidupanku." Jelas Ichigo masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Begitu." Rukia menundukan kepalanya. Ia mencoba menahan air matanya yang meminta untuk keluar.

"Kau hanya perlu tahu, sebesar apapun rasa bencimu terhadapku, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Jangan melarangku agar bisa menjauh darimu." Lanjut Rukia lirih.

"Terserah." Jawab Ichigo tajam dan meninggalkan Rukia di kelas yang sepi itu.

'Hiks,'

Rukia mulai benar-benar menumpahkan air matanya. Ia meremas rok sekolahnya dan mulai berjongkok pelan.

"Jangan membenciku." Selanjutnya Rukia menangis seperti anak kecil yang ditinggal ibunya.

* * *

.

.

.

Ichigo meremas erat kaus di bagian dadanya. Sungguh, ia begitu jahat sampai melukai hati seorang wanita begitu dalam. Ya, sampai sekarang wanita itu memang selalu di sisinya. Akan tetapi, saat ini ia sedang tertidur, mencoba membawa kenangan pahitnya ke dalam mimpi dan berharap tergantikan oleh kenyataan indah di kehidupan nyata jika ia bangun nanti.

Kini Ichigo sedang berada di rumah sederhana milik keluarga Kuchiki. Rumah ini sepi, tentu. Pemilik rumah ini sudah tiada, hanya tersisa satu-satunya putri tunggal dari keluarga ini yang sekarang berada di rumah sakit Karakura.

'Kotor sekali,' Gumamnya.

Ichigo berjalan menuju kamar Rukia, di depan pintu ia disambut oleh gambar aneh, chappy. Hanya senyuman yang Ichigo berikan ketika melihat gambar itu. Ichigo membuka pintu, sungguh ini terlihat seperti rumah hantu. Benar-benar sepi.

Di ujung kanan dekat lemari, Ichigo melihat sepasang seragam sekolah yang tergantung rapi di dinding. Ia mendekatinya. Ia ingat, ini adalah seragam yang terkahir kali Rukia pakai saat sekolah sekitar satu bulan yang lalu.

"Siapa yang menaruhnya disini?" Tetapi Ichigo tak mau ambil pusing, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja yang berada di samping tempat tidur Rukia.

Disana ia melihat sebuah foto berukuran medium. Foto keluarga kecil yang memilukan ini. Ichigo meraih foto itu, membersihkan debu yang bersarang di bingkainya.

"Kuchiki-_san_, jangan biarkan Rukia menyusulmu. Aku, aku masih membutuhkannya." Pinta Ichigo dengan raut penuh sesal di depan foto yang bergambarkan Byakuya, Rukia, dan Hisana.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa menjaganya."

* * *

.

**#**

Rukia sedang memasak dengan kedua adik Ichigo, Yuzu dan Karin. Di hari itu mereka berniat membuat perayaan untuk kedua adik Ichigo. Mereka baru saja lulus sekolah dasar!

"Rukia-_nee_, bagaimana perasaanmu saat baru saja lulus sekolah dasar seperti kami?" Tanya gadis yang paling feminin, Yuzu Kurosaki.

"Eh? Tentu senang, itu berarti kita sudah bisa maju selangkah." Jawab Rukia dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Oh begitu, lalu apa Rukia-_nee_ dapat hadiah? Atau mengadakan perayaan seperti kami?" Kini giliran gadis _tomboy_ yang bertanya.

"Karena saat itu Rukia-_nee_ berada di peringkat empat, Rukia-_nee_ tidak mendapat hadiah. Hadiah diberikan untuk siswa yang mendapatkan peringkat satu sampai tiga. Lalu, Rukia-_nee_ juga tidak mengadakan perayaan." Jelas Rukia.

"Oh begitu." Hanya jawaban singkat dari adik Ichigo berambut hitam ini. Selebihnya mereka melanjutkankan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda.

Namun, kegiatan itu tertunda lagi kala seseorang mendobrak pintu dapur dengan keras.

"Ichi-_nii_, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yuzu heran.

"Rukia," Ichigo tidak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, justru Ichigo berbalik tanya pada Rukia dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Sepertinya ia baru saja berlari.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" Rukia pun tak kalah heran.

Ichigo menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan, guna menenangkan perasaannya sejenak.

"Ayah dan Ibumu,"

"Ya?" Angin bertiup pelan melalui jendela dan mengibaskan rambut Rukia yang kala itu memasang raut amat penasaran.

"Mereka baru saja mengalami kecelakaan." Lanjut Ichigo tak enak hati.

'Ini tidak nyata, 'kan?'

Rukia mundur selangkah, ia sangat terkejut mendengar berita ini. Ayah, dan ibunya—'Tidak! Mereka pasti baik-baik saja,' Seru Rukia dalam hati.

"Rukia," Tanya Ichigo sekali lagi, menyadarkan Rukia yang melamun dalam sekejap.

"Dimana mereka?"

* * *

Sepi menyelubungi rumah keluarga Kuchiki ini. Di ruang tamu hanya terdapat Isshin Kurosaki yang sedang menonton TV tanpa semangat. Jenazah sudah dikebumikan tadi sore, dan para tamu yang melayat sudah pulang sedari tadi. Yuzu dan Karin sudah tertidur di sisi ayahnya. Dan Ichigo sedang menatap punggung Rukia yang saat itu sedang berdiri di samping jendela. Menatap langit malam dengan pandangan hampa. Ya, kedua orang tua Rukia—Byakuya Kuchiki dan Hisana Kuchiki meninggal dikarenakan kecelakaan beruntun yang terjadi di sekitar perempatan kota Seireitei.

"Kau sudah tahu 'kan rasanya kehilangan?" Tanya Ichigo terdengar mengejek.

Rukia diam.

"Jadi, jangan menceramahi seseorang jika kau belum tahu rasanya." Lanjut Ichigo tajam.

Hening sejenak dan,

"Aku sudah tidak mempunyai keluarga lagi." Ucap Rukia lirih, tersirat nada kepiluan di sana.

Kini Ichigo yang diam, membiarkan Rukia berbicara.

"Kau, masih mempunyai ayah yang sangat menyayangimu, dan juga adik-adikmu. Kau harusnya bersyukur, dan tak usah membandingkannya denganku." Ucap Rukia lagi.

"Dan aku tidak lemah seperti kau!" Lanjutnya yang sudah membalikkan badan menghadap Ichigo.

"Cih, kau hanya pura-pura kuat, bukan? Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu terlihat lemah." Cela Ichigo.

"Pergi dari rumahku!" Usir Rukia masih dengan nada lirihnya.

"Kau mengusirku? Ck, sekarang kau mulai berani rupanya." Ejek Ichigo lagi.

Rukia mendekat, berniat untuk mendorong Ichigo agar keluar dari kamarnya. Tetapi apa yang ia dapat, ia malah didorong balik oleh Ichigo dan menghantarkannya ke kasur yang berada di samping kanan Rukia.

Ichigo mengunci pergerakan Rukia —yang berada di bawahnya— dengan menggenggam erat kedua lengan Rukia yang di taruhnya di atas kepala Rukia.

"Kau, jangan pernah sekalipun melawanku. Atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal!" Seru Ichigo menatap tajam mata violet milik Rukia.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Review sudah dibalas, silahkan cek PM.

Dan ini, balas review no log-in:

**Chappy: **Saya juga kasihan, makasih sudah suka. Ditunggu review selanjutnya :D

**can-can: **Salam kenal juga Can-can-san :D Bagus? Ehehe,, makasih. Iya bener-bener tertindas. Makasih reviewnya, ditunggu review selanjutnya :D

**Julie: **Penasaran? Ini sudah update, ditunggu review selanjutnya, makasih :D

* * *

Yep, fict ini sebenarnya lebih menonjolkan dengan _scene_ IchiRuki saja, dan itu memang niat saya :)  
Bilang Ichigo jahat? Hmmm,, jika dipikir secara rasional, sebenarnya yang jahat itu saya, karena telah membuat Ichigo terlihat jahat.  
Eitttsss... Ichigo dan saya yang asli tetap berhati baik kok :P  
Untuk Rukia, maafkan daku telah membuat engkau begitu telihat lemah, jauh beda dari dirimu yang asli. Tapi dirimu tetap yang terkuat kok :)  
Dan, saya sudah menjelaskan tentang keluarga Kuchiki, maaf membuat Byakuya mati. =,=

Baiklah, saatnya bilang "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUCHIKI RUKIA!"  
Dari tahun ke tahun makin nambah umur tapi makin imut saja, setuju?  
kalau iya, berikan saya boneka Chappy super gede yak XD

Okelah, tinggalkan jejak reader di kotak review agar saya tahu pendapat reader tentang kisah (?) Rukia kali ini. Apa semakin _hurt_? atau kurang _hurt_? Kalau kurang saya akan berdemo di depan gedung DPR untuk (LOLOLOHHH... ABAIKAN!)

Semuanya, terimakasih banyak :D


	3. Chapter 3

^.^

Bleach Fanfiction

Don't Hate Me

Genre: Hurt/Comfort (maybe)

Pair: Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki

Disclaimer: All character belongs to Tite Kubo.

Rated: K menuju ke T lalu menuju ke (kemana aja dah =,=)

Warnings: OOC, Typo(s), alur acak adul dan terlalu cepat (mungkin), diksi hancur. Kritik saran ditunggu, terimakasih XD

* * *

._**  
**_

_**Tahun Ketiga**_

**#**

Kematian kedua orang tua Rukia lantas tidak membuat semangatnya untuk melanjutkan hidup menurun. Justru ia lebih terlihat menjadi seorang gadis yang kuat. Tak dihiraukan akan perlakuan Ichigo yang semakin hari semakin membuatnya terpojok—karena memang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya.

Suara berisik dari tetangga sebelah tak ia hiraukan, ia tetap melanjutkan acara mencabut rumput depan rumahnya yang kian meninggi.

"Kau bisa datang kapan saja, rumah ini akan selalu terbuka untukmu, Riruka." Ucap Ichigo kala mengantarkan sang gadis yang bernama lengkap Riruka Dokugamine di depan pintu gerbang.

"Terimakasih, Kurosaki. Mungkin lusa esok aku akan main kesini." Balas Riruka tak lupa dengan senyumannya.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan." Seru Ichigo dan gadis itu pun berlalu dari hadapan Ichigo.

"Dan ternyata diam-diam mengundang wanita lain ke rumah tanpa seizin paman. Hmm, kesempatan ternyata."

Ichigo menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Rukia dengan pose bepikir di balik dinding pembatas yang hanya berukuran setengah meter itu.

"Yah, ada peluang kenapa tidak dimanfaatkan? Hanya orang bodoh saja yang mengabaikannya." Sindir Ichigo menatap tajam mata Rukia.

"Jadi, kau menganggapku bodoh? Apa kau tak merasa kata-kata itu lebih cocok untukmu, Ichigo?" Rukia juga tak mau kalah.

"Setidaknya aku lebih beruntung daripada kau, bukan? Kuchiki yang menyedihkan." Ucap Ichigo seraya berbalik mengabaikan tatapan Rukia yang mulai sayu.

"Aku yang akan membuatmu menjadi menyedihkan, Ichigo!" Seru Rukia yang tentu didengar oleh Ichigo yang sudah berada di balik pintu.

"Keras kepala."

* * *

Liburan musim panas tentu dimanfaatkan baik oleh semua orang yang menantikannya. Termasuk keluarga Kurosaki—pengecualian untuk Ichigo—yang sedang menikmati masa liburannya selama satu minggu di Hueco Mundo. Ichigo sama sekali tak tertarik liburan dengan keluarganya, apalagi bersama ayah menyebalkannya.

Ichigo mengamati sekelilingya. Rumah sudah beres, ia tinggal menunggu seseorang yang dinantikannya datang. Dan beruntung bagi Ichigo, karena tak lama setelah itu perempuan yang ditunggunya datang.

"Duduklah, aku akan menyiapkan minuman untukmu." Ucap Ichigo dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Baiklah." Perempuan itu—Riruka tak bisa menolak.

Kini giliran Riruka yang mengamati rumah Ichigo, rasanya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Apa Ichigo sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya?

'Ah, kau jangan terlalu bercaya diri, Riruka,' Bantinya saat merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Kau demam, eh? Wajahmu memerah?" Tanya Ichigo saat mendapati Riruka dengan tingkah aneh.

"A-aa tidak, Kurosaki." Jawabnya mencoba senormal mungkin.

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah mendapat izin dari orangtuamu, Riruka?" Tanya Ichigo sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Tentu, buktinya aku sudah disini? Hehehe." Jelas Riruka yang sukses membuat Ichigo tersenyum geli.

Nyatanya pembicaraan mereka terdengar oleh gadis mungil yang kini sedang memasang telinganya baik-baik di balik pintu depan rumah Ichigo.

'Sepertinya mereka akrab sekali,' Gumamnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat—entahlah.

"Aha, aku punya ide!" Serunya dengan suara yang sengaja dikecilkan volumenya.

"1, 2, 3!"

* * *

Baik Ichigo dan Riruka seketika menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang membuat mereka terkejut bukan main.

"Ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau diam-diam membawa perempuan lain ke rumah? Kau selingkuh di belakangku, he?" Tanya Rukia yang saat itu berdiri dengan sangar di depan pintu rumah Ichigo.

Ichigo mengeryit, tapi tak lama setelah itu ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganya pada Riruka. Dan benar, telihat raut kecewaan yang tertampang jelas di mukanya.

"Itu tidak benar, Riruka." Jelas Ichigo cepat.

"Tidak! Itu benar! Hei perempuan seksi, menyingkirlah dari hadapan kekasihku!" Seru Rukia tak mau kalah.

Sepertinya Riruka masih labil, ia dengan cepat menyambar tas selempangnya dan berniat pergi.

"Kau jangan percaya perempuan itu, Riruka!" Seru Ichigo seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Riruka agar tidak pergi dari hadapannya.

"Tapi kau sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan perempuan itu padaku! Kau berniat menyembunyikannya, Kurosaki? Maaf, aku akan menjauh dari kalian dan jangan dekat-dekat denganku, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Riruka yang kecewa tidak bisa menahan amarahnya dan melewati Rukia begitu saja tanpa permisi, bahkan sampai menabrak bahunya keras.

'Dasar gadis labil,' Gumam Rukia yang sedikit jengah atas perlakuan yang didapatinya.

"Eng, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tak mengejarnya, Ichigo? Jika kau benar-benar berniat mendekatinya, kau pasti akan mengejarnya sampai ke ujung dunia sekali pun, menyedihkan." Rukia mendekati Ichigo yang kala itu seperti bom yang akan meledak.

Rukia duduk di sofa dimana Riruka tadi duduk.

"Sepertinya, kau banyak omong dan malas bertindak. Ya, omong kosong." Sindir Rukia tajam.

Ichigo tidak membalas, ia malah ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Rukia. Rukia heran, ada sedikit rasa takut terselip dalam hatinya.

"Begitu?" Ichigo bertanya sambil menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Rukia.

"Jika aku menyiksamu dengan tindakan itu lebih baik, ya?" Hardiknya dan seketika juga tangan Ichigo sudah merangkul leher Rukia dengan eratnya.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat, tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuat Rukia nyaman. Ia merasa kesakitan pada lehernya. Ichigo benar-benar buas jika dihadapkan dengan Rukia.

"Bagaimana dengan posisi ini? Bukankah kau menyukaiku? Pasti kau sangat senang, bukan?" Tanya Ichigo sarkastik.

"Tidak, lepaskan aku, Ichigo." Pinta Rukia dan berusaha melepaskan rangkulan kuat Ichigo pada lehernya.

"Kau itu hobi sekali membuat aku kesal! Tidak maukah kau memberikanku sedikit kebebasan dengan kau menjauh dariku, he? Apa untungnya bagimu!" Teriak Ichigo persis di depan muka Rukia.

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya, kenapa setiap ia mencoba ingin melawan Ichigo ketakutan selalu datang. Apa ia ditakdirkan untuk selalu kalah?

"Jawab aku, Kuchiki!" Gertak Ichigo.

"K-kau, kau saja yang selalu memandangku jelek, sama sekali tidak pernah menerima kehadiranku, dan kau, kau," Rukia tidak bisa melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Kehabisan alasan, heh?"

"Lepaskan aku, Ichi." Rukia tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Ia menunduk dalam tidak berani menatap mata Ichigo.

Ichigo diam, tetapi sama sekali tidak melepaskan rangkulannya. Ia malah memandangi wajah Rukia yang tengah menangis dengan intens.

"Kuchiki yang menyedihkan."

* * *

.

.

Dengan malas Ichigo mengangkat sebuah panggilan yang ternyata dari ayahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Cepat ke rumah sakit, Rukia kritis!" Terdengar nada khawatir pada seruannya.

"Aku akan segera kesana, Ayah."

Sungguh, selain cemas tidak ada kata lain selain menggambarkan raut Ichigo saat ini. Dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit Ichigo terus berdoa, semoga Rukia baik-baik saja.

* * *

.

**#**

Sekejam-kejamnya Ichigo mengancam, lantas tidak membuat nyalinya terus ciut begitu saja. Bagi dia, ancaman Ichigo bagai bentuk perhatian yang seolah-olah Ichigo menginginkan agar Rukia selalu berada di dekatnya. Rukia sepertinya buta akan rasa sukanya yang begitu dalam pada Ichigo. Tunggu, apa suka sampai begitu dalamnya? Mungkin lebih terdengar dengan makna cinta.

"Sepulang sekolah kau harus menemuiku di depan pintu gerbang." Ucap Ichigo yang terdengar seperti memerintah.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Hn."

* * *

"Maafkan aku, _Senpai_. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu."

Apa ini? Seharusnya saat itu Rukia sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang untuk menemui Ichigo.

"Kau sudah memikirkannya baik-baik, Kuchiki?" Tanya pemuda itu mencoba meyakinkan ucapan Rukia padanya.

"Tentu, _Senpai_. Kita berteman saja."Jawabnya tulus.

"Baiklah."

Rukia terkejut ketika tubuhnya sudah berada di pelukan Kaien, _senpai _yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya.

"A-a-"

"Hanya satu kali saja, Kuchiki." Pintanya lembut.

Rukia tidak bisa menolak, apalagi ia tahu _senpai-_nya ini benar-benar tulus menyayanginya.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Kaien pamit menjauh dari hadapan Kuchiki.

"Terimakasih, aku akan selalu menunggumu loh, Kuchiki." Ucapnya disertai senyum jahilnya.

"Ehehehe, _Senpai _jangan beg-" Ucapannya terpotong lagi kala sebuah kecupan mendarat di keningnya.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih." Serunya lalu benar-benar menjauh dari hadapan Rukia.

* * *

"Kenapa Ichigo tidak datang juga? Ini sudah sejam lebih." Keluhnya saat ia mulai merasa kakinya sedikit kram karena dari tadi terus berdiri.

Rukia terus memantapkan hatinya untuk tetap menunggu Ichigo, meskipun hujan yang turun sekitar setengah jam yang lalu belum juga reda.

"Ichigo pasti datang!" Serunya mantap.

Disisi lain Ichigo justru tengah bergelut dengan selimut hangatnya. Hujan lebat membuat ayahnya khawatir sehingga beliau memutuskan untuk menjemput kedua adiknya. Dan bisa tertebak, Ichigo sendirian di rumah.

"Rasakan kau, Rukia. Beraninya melupakan perintahku, malah kau asyik dengan _Senpai_ bodoh itu."

* * *

Kini Rukia sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Ichigo. Ia berinisiatif untuk pulang, ia berpikir Ichigo tidak jadi menemuinya karena hujan, dan mencoba memberitahukan Rukia melalui perangkat telepon tetapi tidak ada respon—ponsel Rukia tertinggal di rumah.

Rukia dengan mudah memasuki rumah Ichigo, karena ia sendiri sudah mempunyai duplikat kunci pintu rumah dari Isshin. Pandangannya sedikit buram, kepalanya berat, dan tubuhnya merasa panas dingin.

Mendengar seseorang memasuki rumahnya membuat Ichigo terperanjat. Buru-buru ia keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Rukia yang tengah berjalan lambat di tangga—berniat menuju kamar Ichigo.

"Ganti baju dulu sebelum menemuiku." Perintah Ichigo sebal.

Rukia mendongak, Ichigo sudah di depan matanya.

"Aku minta maaf, Ichigo. Seharusnya aku tidak terlambat menemuimu. Kau jangan marah padaku, ya?" Pinta Rukia dengan sedikit nada bergetar efek dari kedinginan.

Tiga anak tangga lagi Rukia bisa mencapai dimana Ichigo berada. Tetapi tubuhnya tidak berjalan dengan normal, ia tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya penuh ke anak tangga itu. Dan dengan cepat tubuhnya terguling ke bawah.

"RUKIAAA!"

.

.

.

Hembusan napas mengiringi perasaan lega dari seorang Ichigo Kurosaki. Masa kritis Rukia sudah berlalu, dan keadaannya kembali stabil seperti semula.

Ichigo menatap Rukia yang kini masih menggunakan alat bantu pernapasan. Ia mengingat kejadian dimana Rukia menjadi seperti ini. Jatuh terguling dari tangga, dan kepalanya terbentur keras ke lantai. Mengingat itu semua ini membuat rasa bersalahnya makin membesar, ia begitu bodoh dan sama sekali tak peka.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia. Bisakah kau bangun?"

"Aku, aku ingin mendengar ocehanmu, ataupun sindiranmu. Jika kau seperti ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kumohon." Pintanya lagi.

Ichigo menggenggam erat tangan mungil Rukia, ia mengamatinya dalam. Tangan ini mengingatkannya akan kejahatan yang selama ini ia perbuat pada Rukia. Menepis keras bahkan digenggamnya dengan erat sehingga si pemilik bukannya merasa nyaman akan tetapi malah sebaliknya, kesakitan.

"Hey, jika kau bangun kau boleh bertindak sesukamu padaku. Lalu, kita pacaran. Ya, bukankah kau menyukaiku? Kita akan pacaran layaknya sepasang kekasih di luar sana. Dan aku, aku akan melupakan Riruka itu. Kau benar, ternyata dia memang labil. Dan kau hebat, se-seharusnya aku berterimakasih padamu." Monolog yang terdengar menyedihkan.

"Rukia," Kali ini ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Rukia.

"Kurasa, kau berhasil membuatku terlihat menyedihkan. Tapi, kenapa kau yang harus menjadi perantara untuk semua ini?" Ucapnya lirih di dekat telinga Rukia.

"Hey, apa mimpimu begitu indah? Ayolah bangun." Serunya yang lebih terdengar seperti orang frustasi.

Dan selanjutnya Ichigo menghabiskan malamnya masih dengan monolog yang sama sekali tak terdengar oleh Rukia.

.

Masa bodoh dengan sekolah, bagi Ichigo yang sekarang harus dilakukan adalah berlari menuju ke rumah sakit. Hatinya begitu senang mendengar kabar dari ayahnya. Ya, Rukia akhirnya sadar dari masa komanya. Bahkan ia beberapa kali menabrak para pengunjung rumah sakit karena saking fokus pikirannya untuk menuju kamar 105 itu.

Isshin, Karin, dan Yuzu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Ichigo yang sedang mengatur napasnya.

"Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru, Nak." Saran Isshin dengan senyumannya.

Ichigo tidak menjawab, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis bermata violet yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Rukia," Ichigo mendekat.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau bangun juga. Aku menunggumu, bodoh." Ucapnya dengan penuh haru.

Rukia tersenyum, tangannya yang masih lemas ia ulurkan guna ingin menggenggam tangan Ichigo. Sadar apa yang ingin Rukia lakukan, buru-buru Ichigo mengamit tangan Rukia.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo mencoba selembut mungkin.

"Ichi-go, bagai-mana kabarmu?" Tanya Rukia balik dengan suaranya yang lirih.

"Baik, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." Jawabnya masih dengan senyumannya.

Rukia tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengamati wajah Ichigo—Rukia merindukan Ichigo. Paham dengan situasi disekitar, Isshin mengajak kedua putrinya untuk keluar ruangan. Membiarkan putranya melepas rindu dengan orang yang selalu dimakinya.

"Ichigo," Panggilnya masih dengan suara lirih.

"Ya?"

"Jika, jika aku jauh darimu, bagaimana? Apa kau senang?" Tanyanya lemah.

"Bukankah kau kau mengatakan sendiri, bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menjauh dariku?" Tidak menjawab, Ichigo justru berbalik tanya.

"Ak-"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, aku membutuhkanmu, Rukia." Potong Ichigo cepat ketika mengetahui Rukia akan mengatakan sesuatu.

Rukia tersenyum, hatinya merasa senang. Hey, Ichigo sudah mau menerimanya.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya dengan senyum mengembang dari bibir tipisnya.

* * *

...

..

.

Kenapa hujan selalu mengiringi kisah sedih seorang Ichigo Kurosaki? Disaat ia sedikit lagi ingin menebus rasa dosanya, kenapa orang itu justru pergi meninggalkannya?

"Kau yang mengatakan akan selalu disisiku, 'kan? Kau pembohong." Ucapnya lirih sambil memandang sebuah foto berbingkai ukiran kelinci aneh, Chappy. Foto dimana Rukia resmi sebagai siswa Karakura _High School._

Semua penyesalan berkumpul jadi satu. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai foto Rukia, foto bersama pun tak ada. Foto yang saat ini ia pegang adalah foto yang terpajang di atas meja belajar Rukia. Ya, kembali ia mengunjungi sebuah rumah sepi—rumah keluarga Kuchiki, dan sekarang ia sedang berada di kamar satu-satunya putri dari keluarga ini.

Ichigo mengingat kembali dimana ayahnya memberikan kabar duka itu.

'Rukia mengalami pendarahan otak,' Itulah yang dikatakan Isshin dimana membuat Ichigo sangat terkejut.

Ichigo tidak menyangka akan kenyataan ini. Meskipun alasan medis memang masuk akal, kepala Rukia terbentur keras ke dasar lantai itu. Dan memang ada kemungkinan ia bisa mengalami pendarahan pada otaknya.

Ichigo menghembuskan napasnya pelan. 'Semua bermulai dan berakhir dariku,' Gumamnya kacau.

"Hey, selamanya kau akan ada diingatanku. Di surga sana, kumohon, jangan membenciku, Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki, seseorang yang, yang," Ah, Ichigo tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya dikarenakan sebuah cairan bening mengalir dipipinya yang tirus.

"Bodoh, aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya penuh dengan nada kesengsaraan.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

Cahaya pagi menyinari seluruh ruangan yang bernuansa putih ketika seorang pemuda berambut jingga sedang berjalan memasukinya. Ia menuju dimana seorang gadis tengah tertidur di ranjang sebelah kanan jendela. Sayang, gadis itu terbangun saat merasa seseorang membelai lembut rambut miliknya.

"Rukia," Panggilnya lirih.

Rukia hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman.

"Apa yang kau rasakan hari ini?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada bak malaikat.

"Aku, aku merasa baik," Rukia menghembuskan napasnya pelan lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sangat baik." Jawab Ichigo dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah tampannya.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" Bahkan Ichigo harus memasang telinganya baik-baik guna mendengar semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Rukia.

"Ini hari minggu. Kau tak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan membolos lagi." Ucap Ichigo tulus.

Rukia tersenyum lagi, rasanya ia benar-benar bahagia melihat bagaimana Ichigo memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Ingin rasanya memeluk dirinya, akan tetapi ia sulit melakukannya. Seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa sakit, apalagi ia kerap kali merasakan pusing.

Ichigo membelai sayang rambut Rukia lagi, ia tahu Rukia menyukai perlakuan ini. Tidak tahan, dikecupnya pelan kening hangat milik Rukia.

"Kau masih menyukaiku, Rukia?" Tanyanya pelan di depan wajah Rukia persis.

"Tidak, tapi, aku menyayangimu." Jawabnya dengan intonasi kecil.

Ichigo meraih tangan mungil Rukia, dan dikecupnya pelan di hadapan pemiliknya.

"Kau jangan meragukanku. Sekarang perasaanku sama denganmu." Ucapnya masih dengan senyum lembutnya.

Sepertinya Rukia tidak bisa menghilangkan senyumannya dari tadi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar ke arah lain. Pagi yang cerah.

"Ichigo,"

"Ya?" Ichigo menjawab dengan antusias.

"Aku, aku masih ingin hidup." Suara lirih itu sangat terdengar jelas oleh Ichigo. Dan entah bagaimana mata Ichigo sudah terasa panas—ingin menangis.

"Kau harus bertahan, semua menunggumu." Hanya itu yang bisa Ichigo katakan. Perasaan bersalahnya makin membesar.

'Ya, kau harus bertahan demi aku, Rukia,' Batinnya menangis.

Ne, Ichigo. Ini adalah salah satu pelajaran hidup untukmu. Bersikap baiklah pada seseorang sebelum kau menyesal.

* * *

**If you hate a person, you hate something in him that is part of yourself. What isn't part of ourselves doesn't disturb us.  
**-_Hermann Hesse-_

...

...

...

..

.

The End

* * *

Bagaimana _reader_ tercinta? Endingnya gantung?

Maaf saya selalu menanyakan ini, bagaimana _Hurt_ atau sama sekali tak _Hurt_?  
Saya menanyakan ini karena saya sulit merasakannya T.T makanya saya selalu tanya.  
Ngomong-ngomong, apa ini tidak salah genre? Apa ini cocok untuk Angst?  
Lalu, apa yang dapat reader petik dari fict di atas? Kasih pendapat, oke?

Ngomong-ngomong (lagi), adegan terakhir itu, saya terinspirasi dari sebuah film Jepang. Apakah_ reader _tahu? Ya kalau tahu saya tidak melarang :P

Sudahlah jangan banyak cincong, ditunggu _review_ untuk fict terbaruku nanti. :)

* * *

Review sudah dibalas, silahkan cek PM!

Balasan review no login:

**ika chan**: jangan sedih, Ichi memang kejam =,= terimakasih reviewnya :)

**can-can**: Ini sudah update, terimakasih reviewnya :)

**Chappy**: ini sudah lanjut kok, terimakasih reviewnya :)

* * *

Special thanks to:

**Morning Eagle**

**uzumaki. kuchiki  
**

**Chappy**

**Naruzhea AiChi**

**Plovercrest**

**Zen Haruka**

**Keiko Eni Naomi**

**hendrik. widyawati  
**

**Rukiorra Schiffer**

**manggilnya kuchiki**

**Izumi Kagawa**

**curio cherry**

**amexki chan**

**Dani Reykinawa**

**can-can**

**krabby paty**

**miisakura**

**julie**

**Hikari 'ShiChi' ndychan**

**ika chan**

**yui rie rie**

**Sakura-Yuki15**

**SheWonGirl**

**Krystaleire**

**yume dewi aiko**

**Dhen Hyuga Kuchiki**

Jika ada yang merasa penname-nya tidak tertulis, maafkan author yang kadang tidak teliti =,=**  
**

* * *

Terimakasih semuanya, _reader_, maupun _silent reader, __reviewer_, dan tidak lupa yang men-_favorite_ ataupun men-_follow_nya.

_**—Hiyoshi Hyun—**_


End file.
